Elderly people have a high risk of falling, for example, in residential environments. As most of elder people will need immediate help after such a fall, it is crucial that these falls are monitored and addressed in real time. Specifically, one fifth of falling elders are admitted to hospital after staying on the floor for over one hour following a fall. The late admission increases the risk of dehydration, pressure ulcers, hypothermia and pneumonia. Acute falls lead to high psychological effects of fear and negatively impact the quality of daily life.
Most of the existing personal emergency response systems (PERS), which take the form of fall detectors and alarm buttons, are wearable devices. These wearable devices have several disadvantages. First, they cannot recognize the human body positioning and posture.
Second, they suffer from limited acceptance and use due to: elders' perception and image issues, high rate of false alarms and miss-detects, elders neglect re-wearing when getting out of bed or bath, and the fact that long term usage of wearable devices might lead to user skin irritations. Third, the wearable PERS are used mainly after experiencing a fall (very limited addressable market).
Therefore, there is a need for a paradigm shift toward automated and remote monitoring systems.